The simultaneous wireless information and energy transfer, i.e., transferring information and energy simultaneously over a wireless network, is a new communication technology integrating the wireless communication technology with the wireless energy transmission technology. With the development of science and technology, the integration of the energy technology and the communication technology becomes a trend, which can not only realize a high-speed and reliable communication, but also effectively ease the pressure on scarcity of energy and spectrum, thereby having important application value in industry, medical treatment, infrastructure development, etc.
The Simultaneous Information and Energy Transfer (SIET) breaks through the traditional wireless communication means, it takes both the energy and information attributes into consideration and integrates the wireless communication technology with the wireless energy transfer technology, thus enabling a parallel and simultaneous transfer of information and energy and having wide application value and innovation significance.
The SIET may be used in various wireless terminals or devices which rely on batteries of limited capacity for power supply, the power fed to the wireless terminals or devices is harvested from wireless signal, thereby greatly prolonging standby time, decreasing device volume, lowering costs and reducing battery production significantly. Therefore, the pollution caused during manufacture and recycling of batteries is greatly reduced. Based on the characteristics of non-contact long-distance transmission, the power supply by batteries or cables can be replaced, and the convenience of the power supply is greatly improved. Based on the characteristics of stability and sustainability, the conventional way of harvesting environmental energy (such as wind energy, solar energy and kinetic energy) by energy harvesters can be replaced. Meanwhile, the simultaneous wireless information and energy transfer is widely applied in the improvement of people's life and brings about great social benefits. In the medical field, there is a serious problem of shortage of battery energy in implanting medical devices such as cardiac pacemakers and cardiovascular robots has a serious shortage problem, the assembly of the simultaneous wireless information and energy transfer can protect patients form severe secondary pains.
In the patent application documents “Transmitting System and Receiving System For Multicarrier Broadband Simultaneous Information and Energy Transfer System” (Application No. 201510133784.X), “Transmitting Method and Receiving Method For Simultaneous Information and Energy Transfer System” (Application No. 201510133428.8) and “Multicarrier Broadband Simultaneous Information and Energy Transfer Optimization Method” (Application No. 201510133789.2), the inventor(s) has (have) proposed a simultaneous information and energy transfer method, wherein baseband signals transmitted by the system contain information baseband signals and energy baseband signals, which are both simultaneously transmitted after being processed correspondingly, and sufficient electric energy is provided to a receiving terminal through the energy signals. The method can be widely applied in the digital communication and analog communication.
For the SIET systems, although the research direction has been proposed in the above SIET optimization methods, there is still no specific means capable of realizing automatic optimization and configuration of subcarriers of the SIET system.